Level 99 Deku (DISCONTINUED)
by BudderMario
Summary: What if Midoriya was born with a quirk. (I know, real original...) A quirk that lets him create video game like items and abilities? (Base image of the cover not made by me! I just colored in!) VeryStrongDeku! ABitNicerBakugou (DISCONTINUED)


**_(I decided to rewrite the first chapter to change it to fix what I have planned. On Wattpad, I asked some questions and you'll see some of the answers here! Anyways, enjoy!)_**

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

ALL MIGHT BUFF FORM!

**Timeskips/Scene Switch**

**Skills**

**_(Author Notes!)_**

**Chapter 1 (REWRITTEN)**

**Game Start!**

"Enough Kacchan!" shouted a young boy.The boy has black messy hair with green highlights, emerald green eyes and is standing with his fists up. He is currently standing in front of another boy who is on floor. Both boys are trembling with fear and with tears in their eyes. "I won't let you!" shouted the green hair boy, "You already made him cry, stop it!"Another boy with blond hair and red eyes is seen walking with two others with him. One has bat wings and the other stretches his fingers to unbelievable amounts.

"So Deku the quirkless wonder, thinks he can play hero, huh?" The blond haired boy says as he slams his fist into his other hand creating a small explosion out of the palm of his hand.

The green hair, referred as Deku, can only squeak out a, "Eep" as his bullies come rushing forward.

_'Please! Anyone! Anything! Help me_!' Midoriya thought as he closed his eyes shut and placed his arms in front of him to block the incoming attack. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the blond boy and his other friends with a surprised face, trapped inside a bubble that looks to be made of pixels. The boys were stuck inside, not moving or breathing which Midoriya noticed.

'_They're not breathing! I need to get him out!' _Midoriya thought as he tried to pop the bubble, but was surprising durable and couldn't pop it no matter how hard he tried. 'If only I had knife or needle to pop it. It doesn't need to be big or sharp, just one that can pop this bubble!' Midoriya thought. As soon as he thought that, his arm started glowing blue. Midoriya noticed this and got scared at what was happening to him. The glow grew bigger and pixels started to appear on his hands creating some sort of object. After a few seconds, the pixels faded away to reveal a small plastic knife in his hand. '_What happened?! Is this... is this my quirk?_!' Midoriya thought in excitement as he finally got his quirk, but that joy lasted a few seconds as he remembered that the boys were still stuck inside the bubble. Midoriya used the knife to cut the bubble open and pulled the boys out. As soon the boys were out, the bubble popped. The blond boy was surprised at what happened.

"Deku! What was that!" The boy asked in curiosity.

"I think. I think that was my quirk!" Midoriya responded with a smile on his face. The rest of the afternoon, the bullies apologize for their actions towards Midoriya and played at the park while trying to help Midoriya activated his quirk again. When it was time to go home, Midoriya ran all the way in pure excitement to tell his mother.

"Mom! Mom!" The boy screamed from across the room.

"What is it?!" Inko responded quickly, thinking her cute cinnamon roll was hurt or scared.

"I got my quirk!!" He screamed at her face. She was shocked to say the least. She had hoped Izuku would finally get his quirk someday, but each day she was slowly losing hope and almost called to have a doctor's appointment to check her son out.

"What is it!" She asked. Izuku smiles as wide as he can and opened his palm. The blue pixels appeared and covered his hand before disappearing leaving a small golden coin.

"I can create stuff!" Izuku said. Inko was happy for her little boy, but some part of her wished he would have inherited a version of her quirk, but it was fine.

"Now, we're completely sure that is your quirk. Your father told me that when he was younger and breathed fire for the first time, he thought he could use it anywhere." Inko said. It could be possible that Izuku's creation is either not really creation, or a small part of a bigger quirk. "Let's go to the doctor's office to check out what it really is, okay?"

"Okay!"

**Doctors Office**

The doctor was fansifanted with Midoriya's quirk and after some testing have discovered what most of it does.

"Miss, I have some news. Your son's quirk isn't exactly creation." The doctor said. Inko was worried and was about to say something before the doctor continued. "His quirk is Game Creator."

"Game Creator?" Boy Midoriya repeated, a bit confused.

"It allows the user to create items and abilities found in video games, but he can't create some things that is from reality." The Doctor explained. "If he uses his quirk, his "Mana" decreases. Once it's zero he starts to "glitch" and won't be able to create items or won't be able to control his actions well." **_(Thanks to @yellowstarferrow and @Data-0 for the suggestions on Wattpad!)_**

"So I'm some kind of overpowered video game character?" Izuku asked.

"I guess so." The doctor responded. The Izuku asked the question he always wanted to hear the answer to.

"Can I become a hero? With my quirk?"

"Yes! With enough creativity, this can be one of the strongest quirks, probably be able to reach top ten or five!" The doctor said as Izuku was filled with joy and Inko a bit surprised seeing that her son had such a strong quirk.

"I can finally be a hero!!" Izuku shouted as he stood on stool and pumped his fist into the air. "Can we go tell Kacchan?"

"Sure honey." Inko picked up her boy and left the office as Izuku had a huge smile on his face.

**Timeskip 3 Years**

Midoriya has now had his quirk for a solid three years and he understood how to use it amazingly well. Parts of his hair had blue strands of blue due to his quirk, but it wasn't very noticeable. Midoriya was currently walking over a log that was over a very small stream with his best friend Kacchan and the others. Then the blond boy was marching with pride as Midoriya and some other kids behind him, when the boy slipped on some moss growing on the log and was going to fall on some rocks.

"Kacchan!" _'Uh?! Uh?! What can I do_?!' Midoriya reached for the boy when a blue blur caught Kacchan out of the air.

"What just happened?!" Kacchan looked to see a blue creature with spikes on the back of its head wearing gloves and red shoes with white stripes. "Is that..."

"SONIC?!?!" The kids screamed out. Midoriya was in disbelief that a video game character from over 100 years was in fact real. The character had infamous reputation for being a video game that could never settled in the world of 3D gaming. Even though he had a bad reputation, the kids knew the importance of him in the gaming world seeing many of the current games were inspired by the characters made a century ago. **_(In this world, I'm going to say it takes place over 100 years after our times, they're living in around 2120. I don't care what you say_**). Sonic just nodded his head before disappearing into blue pixels. The boys knew the pixels well and turned their heads to Midoriya who was just as surprised as them. "YOU CAN SUMMON VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS?!!" The kids ran up to the green haired boy. Kacchan was amazed by his best friend's abilities and envy him a bit, but his amazement overshadowed that.

"It doesn't matter that you can summon characters or not, I'm still more awesome than you." Kacchan stated, which Midoriya just nodded. Even though Midoriya had a better quirk, he admires the blond boy and would never consider himself to be better than him until they're pro heroes.

"Can you summon more characters?!" The kids asked and Midoriya tried it. The kids enjoyed seeing their favorite retro characters in real life, from Kirby, Crash, Banjo to the legendary Mario in which left everyone with stars in their eyes. However, Midoriya was reaching his limit and they had to stop asking him for more characters.

"Izuku." The boy was walking home with Kacchan as everyone else went home.

"What is it?"

"Your quirk...it's awesome." He faintly said. "But! It's still not as cool as mine! I'm going to be the number one hero! And you are going to be my sidekick!" The boy said looking at Midoriya.

"While it is true that your quirk is very cool, I'm not going to be your sidekick. I'm going to be the number one hero!" Midoriya replied. The blond boy just scoffed.

"Whatever. Just know, you'll never beat me!" Kacchan said.

"Oh yeah! Watch me become the best hero!" Midoriya replied back. This was the start of something big between them.

"Then let's have a challenge." Kacchan said as he stopped walking. Midoriya stopped as well and looked straight at him. "First one to become the number one hero, is the best of the two forever!" Midoriya grin with determination and nodded.

"Deal!"

"I'll race you to your house!" Kacchan said as he started running.

"Hey! No fair!" Midoriya ran to catch up and it was the start of their rivalry.

**Timeskip 7 Years**

"You guys are all third-years now." Said a man,who is most likely the teacher, as he slammed a stack of papers on his desk. "It's time to start thinking about your futures!" The students of class remained silent as the teacher continued."I would hand out these future career forms, but..."The teacher paused for a moment before tossing the sheets of papers away."...I assume you all want to be heros!" The whole class, expect for two similar looking boys, shouted with joy as they started showing off their quirks.

"Yes you all have wonderful quirks. But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!"

"SENSEI!! Don't lump me in with these losers!" Shouted a blond teen in the back of the classroom. He is seen with his legs crossed on top of his desk."As if I had anything like their crappy quirks." He stated with a chuckle at the end.

"Get over yourself Katsuki!!" Shouted a student in anger as many others start booing at him in anger as well.

"SHUT UP! EXTRAS SHOULD ACT LIKE EXTRAS!" The boy, now known as Katuski, said with smile.

"Ah, Bakugou, you of course, must be aiming for U.A High School." The teacher claimed as all the students go silent out of shock.

"..."

"That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79, right?!" Said a random student as the class start chattering after what they have just learned.

"I hear that barely accept anyone!!" Shouted another student. The other students keep chattering as a familiar face was quiet throughout the entire thing.

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras!" Bakugou says as he jumps onto his desk. "I aced the mock exam!! I'm one here with the stuff for U.A!"He smiles as he continues shouts."I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there!" He says out of cockiness "Not to mention, I'll be one of the richest people in the world!!"

"Oh, You're also going for U.A, aren't you, Midoriya?" The teacher says, ignoring Bakugou's speech. The entire class went silent as Midoriya only looked with a blank face. He had grown up the past few years, he had a pretty defined face, a lean muscular build and a small cut scar in his eyebrow from an incident a few years back. His hair is now fades from a dark green to a light blue, then dark blue and his left eye is a bright light blue, while his right eye is his natural emerald green. This made him look handsome, a bit of a badass and unique all at the same time.

"Midoriya definitely has a good chance to get to U.A" One student said as some of the other classmates nodded.

"He has good grades, smart and a powerful quirk. There's no way he wouldn't make it." Another said.

"Aww, but I wanted him to come to my school." One girl said.

"Deku! You better make it to U.A!" Bakugou said with a grin. Midoriya only looked at the boy and smiled.

"You bet I'm going to make it. Then I get to kick your ass." Midoriya asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN NERD!!" Bakugou scream as the class sighed at their antics. It was well known about their rivalry and they would always argue about who was stronger. The class mostly betted on Midoriya, but wouldn't say it in front of Bakugou.

"Alright you two settle down." The teacher said as Bakugou grunted and sat down at his seat. It was the end of school and Midoriya was walking home listening to some American music with his headphones, because he couldn't lie when he says he enjoys it. He was passing through a tunnel as he hummed to the song. As Midoriya pass by he didn't know that there was a sludge villain coming out of the manhole cover until it speaked.

"A medium-sized body to hide in" The sludge villain tried to grab Midoriya who seem to be distracted, but surprising the villain was that fact he dodged the attack without looking. Midoriya took off his headphones and got into a fighting stance.

"You know, you should always be respectful when meeting a stranger." Midoriya said with a bored look.

"Just hold still and let me take your body kid." The villain said as Midoriya rolled his eyes.The villain with launched parts of his slime to try to grab Midoriya, but he was able to dodge every attack perfectly.

"You know I can do this all day." Midoriya said as he dodged another attempt of a grab. '_Thank god for my Perfect Dodge skill_.'

**Perfect Dodge: The skill to dodge any attack incoming perfectly even if the user doesn't notice the attack without losing stamina. Doesn't work when attack is too big to dodge, or body isn't quick enough to dodge**.

Midoriya kept dodging angering the villain until a loud voice came behind the villain.

"FEAR NOT!! WHY? BECAUSE I'M HERE!!" The voice said as he appeared from the manhole cover. The figure was a very muscular man with blonde hair with two distinct tufts of hair from his head. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and navy green pants.This is the number one hero, All Might. The villain whispered something as All Might threw one of his famous smashes and disintegrated the villain by the amount of wind created splatting him all over the tunnels walls. Midoriya was able to endure the wind by digging his hands into the ground. After it calmed down, Midoriya looked at his idol and started freaking out in the inside. "THANKS FOR DISTRACTING HIM LONG ENOUGH TO GIVE ME TIME TO CAPTURE HIM YOUNG MAN! I MUST SAY YOUR DODGING SKILLS ARE IMPRESSIVE!!" All Might said, making Midoriya freak out even more being praised by his idol.

"O-Oh can I get your autograph?!" Midoriya said as took out his notebook and showed it to All Might.

"WELL OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR MY FANS!!" All Might said with his famous smile and grabbed the notebook. He looked through it to see very detailed information about other heroes, old and new. "YOUNG MAN DID YOU WRITE ALL OF THIS?"

"Yes! I do it as a hobby, I want to be a hero someday and I decided to write down about heroes and their quirks." Midoriya explained.

"I MUST SAY, THE INFORMATION HERE IS VERY GOOD AND DETAILED!" All Might said as he gave back Midoriya's notebook with his autograph.

"Thank you! All Might!" Midoriya said as he bowed to All Might.

"NO PROBLEM! NOW I MUST TURN IN HIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE!" All Might as he jumped into the air, giving his famous laugh.

'_He's so COOL!!_' Midoriya thought with stars in his eyes. He picked up his stuff and went home to train for the U.S exams. As he came through the door he saw his mother in the kitchen cooking with a smile on her face. She had green hair and had a slim figure. Some would say she was attractive. Midoriya smiled seeing his mom happy.

"I'm home." He said as he came in and closed the door. Inko turned around and saw Midoriya that brought a bigger smile on her face.

"How was your day?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Pretty well. Me and Kacchan has a little argument in class today, but wasn't that big of a deal." Midoriya said.

"As long you are in good terms, I'll let that go." She said as she headed back to the kitchen and continued cooking. Midoriya went to his room. His room had Hero merchandise everywhere from all different types of heroes. The one hero he had more of was All Might, but he wasn't crazy obsessive as before. He also had a very big collection of video games, from shooters to adventure and platforming. He threw his bag to his bed and changed clothes. He wanted to start gaming on his PC but before he could turn it on his mother called him from the kitchen. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" He asked.

"We ran out of vegetables and salt. Could you go and buy some Izuku?" She asked as she handed him money.

"Yeah no problem." He responded as he took the money and headed towards the door. Once outside he put on his headphones and started playing music while walking. In middle of his walk he felt something was wrong. He turned his head to see a crowd of people looking in a alley. Curious, Midoriya walked over to the crowd and tried to see what was going on but continued from the back. He decided to squeeze through the crowd and eventually made in to the front. He saw fire, some pro heroes and a villain. But something caught Midoriya's eye. It was the same villain that attacked him and it got a hold on Bakugou who had a face of absolute terror. Midoriya's body reacted as soon as he saw that and ran passed the heroes.

"You back for more!" The villain shouted when he notice Midoriya running. Midoriya activated Ice Manipulation and created ice on top of the fire, putting it out. He then used the ice to create a rock and threw at the eye, its weak point.

**Ice Manipulation: The skill to manipulate ice in any shape and form. The user is unaffected by the cold while using this skill and can create ice as cold as -30 degrees Fahrenheit**.

As the villain screamed in pain, Midoriya grabbed Bakugou and pulled him out of the sludge using his own strength. As soon as Bakugou was out Midoriya used Ice Manipulation again to freeze the villain in a giant block of ice. The heroes were in shock, so was the crowd. One particular man in the crowd, was even more shocked at seeing the boy ran up to villain with almost no fear at all. After the heroes were able to take the villain away, both Midoriya and Bakugou were praised for being brave, but Midoriya scolded a bit for being reckless even if everything turned out okay which Bakugou chuckled a bit. After that Midoriya brought his groceries and walked home. On the way home, he had a had a weird interaction with Bakugou ending with a thanks before continuing home.

"I AM HERE!!" All Might said out of nowhere scaring the green haired boy so much that he dropped his groceries.

"A-All M-Might?!!" Midoriya yelled as he quickly picked up his groceries and placed them back inside the bag.

"YOUNG MAN CA-" All Might started before coughing out blood and smoke started coming out from him. Midoriya was worried what was happening to his idol and once the smoke disappeared All Might wasn't there anymore and instead was a tall, lanky with the same hair and clothes that All Might had. Midoriya stared for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing thing.

"W-What?!" Midoriya finally said.

"I can explain."

After All Might explained what happened, Midoriya didn't know what to think. Then he realized something.

"I know what can fix your injury!" Midoriya exclaimed, intriguing All Might. Midoriya held out his hand and closed his eyes before his arm started to glow. This shocked All Might, as he thought Midoriya could only use ice. Pixels started to form on top his hand in the shape of a bottle and once it was complete, it was a glass potion with a red liquid inside. Midoriya looked closely to see if it was right before nodding and giving it to All Might.

"Drink this!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not drinking that." All Might responded.

"It'll help with your injury. It's a potion of regeneration, it should heal you completely." Midoriya said.

"How do you have two quirks?" All Might asked in a very serious and scary tone.

"What do you mean? I only have one. Oh the ice! I see what you mean. My quirk is called Game Creator, it gives me the ability to create items and skills you usually see in video games. That ice that you saw was my Ice Manipulation skill." Midoriya explained as All Might was once again surprised.

"So this liquid is supposedly going to heal my injury?" All Might asked as he grabbed the bottle.

"It should. I mean it worked when I lost a eye." Midoriya said calmly as All Might had a coughing attack from the information.

"I-I see. Well it doesn't hurt to try." He said as he gulped the entire thing down. It had no flavor, so it felt like drinking water. Once he was done he waited and nothing happened. "Nothing happened."

"You don't know what regeneration is?! It takes time to heal! Your injury should be gone by tomorrow and if it isn't then I could have you drink more until you're completely healed." Midoriya said as All Might nodded now understanding. "So, back to the topic, why are you here?"

"Oh right. I saw your actions when you saved that boy from the villain. You run up towards the villain with no fear at all and you didn't even hesitate." All Might said. "Answer me this, did your body move on its own?"

"It did. As soon as I saw Kacchan trapped, my body started running and I didn't stop myself, because I wanted to save him anyways." Midoriya answered as All Might smiled.

"Why do you want to become a hero?"

"To protect the innocent, to save others with a smile, to bring hope to people who think everything is bad. I want to become the greatest hero and the symbol of hope for the people." Midoriya said, his determination showing clearly through his words and his expression. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get there."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. I truly believe you can achieve your dream." All Might said bringing Midoriya almost to tears of his idol believing that he can reach the top. "That's why I want you to inherit my quirk and use it to become the greatest."

Midoriya wiped the small tears he heard in his eyes before saying one thing.

"Huh?"

**Game Creator: The ability to create unlimited amount of video game like items and skills. The user can't create some things that is from reality. when using their quirk, their "Mana" decreases. Once it's zero they starts to "glitch" and won't be able to create items or won't be able to control his actions well.**

**EVERY SKILL USES MANA!**

**Current Skills:**

**Perfect Dodge: The skill to dodge any attack incoming perfectly even if the user wants to without losing stamina. Doesn't work when attack is too big to dodge.**

**Hero Call:**

**Summon allies from actual video games. The characters summoned are either weaker compared to their regular forms or last a few seconds. (Thanks to @Haydos12344 for the base idea for the drawback and @killme_please_ for the name. Both from Wattpad!)**

**Ice Manipulation:**

**The skill to manipulate ice in any shape and form. The user is unaffected by the cold while using this skill and can create ice as cold as -30 degrees Fahrenheit. The ice can be formed into any shape**

**Weapon Creation:**

**Able to create any kind of weapon, big or small out of any type, fictional or real. The more rare or strong the weapon is, the more "Mana" he uses.**

**Bubble trap:**

**Trap enemies inside a big unpoppable bubble. The bubble lasts two minutes or if the user decides to pop it.**

**Potion Creation:**

**The skill to create any type of potion as long the user knows how to make it. More powerful potions require more Mana.**

**_Hi guys. How is that rewrite? Anyways, the cover isn't drawn by me. I just recolored it. _**

**_IT IS SO BADASS!!_**

**_It is going to be Midoriya's hero custome. It literally took me about 3-4 hours. Anyways, thanks so much to the people on Wattpad that answered my questions! I did use some of their suggestions in this chapter._**

**_Anyways, see you guys later!_**


End file.
